The Train Trip Confusion
by Sara0505
Summary: Just a little two/three-shot about Shamy. When the gang gets ready to board a train to San Diego, Sheldon and Amy get set back, miss their ride and are forced to deal with the consequences together ;) Reviews are really appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Train Trip Confusion**

"Have you gotten the train tickets?"

"Yes"

"Have you informed the others pre-hand that I am sitting next to the window?!"

"Yes!"

"The way there and back? I have no energy to argue!"

"Yes, Sheldon. You are sitting next to the window the whole way there and back! Are you done?" Leonard finally got fed up of Sheldon's constant meaningless requests and concerns. As the science conference they were attending was all the way in San Diego, which inevitably required them to access the Metro Gold Line and make it there within the span of less than 24 hours, Sheldon was sceptical about whether it was a good idea to let Leonard handle the responsibility of arranging everything. Of course Sheldon would have taken care of ensuring everything was set and ready to go if it was not for his unfortunate sick state. He had caught a cold two days before the invitation, when a window was recklessly left open by Leonard on a particularly chilly evening while they were sleeping. _That's why I can never trust him_, Sheldon thought.

Half an hour later, they were in the train station and the gang was already waiting.

"Guys, why were you late?" Raj asked once he saw them.

"Ask Dr. Sheldon. We spent an entire hour and thirty minutes completely disassembling the contents of both suitcases in order to rearrange them!" Leonard blurted out.

"Why would you do that?" Penny asked.

"Excuse me, this is the first time I go on a trip without putting together my belongings. You never know what he might have put in there," Sheldon explained in a matter-of-factly way. He only received a blank facial expression from Penny. Howard and Amy sighed in unison.

"Can we get on the train now? We have just under fifteen minutes," Howard pointed out and soon the entire gang started making their way towards the vehicle when Sheldon abruptly stopped in his tracks which sent Amy who was close behind crashing into his back.

"Oops, sorry!" Amy said quietly. "Is everything okay, Sheldon?"

"I...I need to use the bathroom!" At that Sheldon ran to the restroom without another word, which left Amy both confused and worried in the hallway. Their friends have all been ahead of them and now she was by herself, surrounded by both Sheldon's and her luggage. She has been vaguely concerned about whether Sheldon will be capable of handling a trip like this. _But it is just a minor cold_, she reminded herself each time. She struggled to push the suitcases to the side so she won't block the passage of the other people when her phone started ringing. She searched for her cell phone inside her purse and answered. It was Penny.

"Where the hell are you?! We were all settled on the train till we realized you are gone," Penny shouted over the phone.

"Sheldon got sick and we had to stop for him to go to the bathroom," Amy explained.

"Well, good news! The train just left." Amy locked at her watch horrified. _11:33_. They were late by 3 minutes...


	2. Alternative Way

Chapter 1: Alternative Way

Amy hated trains. Out of all methods of transportation, it was her least favourite. It was tiring, boring, and needless to say, traumatizing. She got lost in the train station once when she was five. Amy and her mother were required to be present at her aunt Fiona's wedding. Luckily the mishap occurred on their trip back. During the entire reception, her mother had practically forced her to "play" with her cousins seeing that they were close to her age group. Of course, that never went well. The kids started ignoring her after being receiving a great deal of satisfaction with calling her names that brought her to the verge of tears. She couldn't really blame them, it was not her fault they were not as intellectually superior as herself and could barely understand her. After running to her mother, she promised Amy that she will buy her a box of Pocky chocolate sticks on their way to the train. She always enjoyed them and she cheered up immediately. Caught in opening the box of treats, she had unintentionally taken a wrong turn and diverged from her mother. When she lifted up her head, she found herself completely lost among the angry crowd holding suitcases and shouting through cell phones to unknown individuals on the other line. Although Amy has always been independent, her separation from her mother at that instant was a moment she was never able to forget. It had taken her mother one full hour in co-operation with the station security to be able to find her daughter sitting on a bench, her opened but full box of Pocky sticks in hand.

Sheldon made it out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later completely fatigued.

"Milky-green?" Amy asked as she directed him to a bench that was just sitting in front of the bathroom stalls before realizing his immediate need to sneeze. She quickly fixed a tissue and gave it to him just in time. She felt a need to comfort her boyfriend, but didn't know how. She slightly raised her hand and rubbed his back as gently as she could. Aware of Sheldon's discomfort regarding physical contact, she quickly lowered her hand as he spun in his seat to look at her.

"Not yet, but I feel very ill. Symptoms include headache, dizziness, and slight numbness in my fingertips," Sheldon said. He paused for a few moments before he looked at her and continued, "it feels funny." His face has turned a slight shade of yellow and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Sheldon, I am afraid you are experiencing hypoglycaemia. The extensive amount of nutrients your body has lost is considerably lowering your blood glucose level," Amy explained. She instantly stood up. "I will buy you a juice box." A few minutes later, Amy returned with two identical boxes of grape juice in hand. She inserted the straw into one and handed it over to Sheldon before realizing that he was having a hard time even grasping the box himself. She directed the straw towards his lips and clutched it for him as he sipped through it. Sheldon's body's need for sugar was indeed voluminous as he gulped the contents in merely forty-five seconds. At that point he seemed to regain his consciousness, though. He was then able to clutch the second juice box by himself after Amy handed it over. He looked at her at that point and gave her a very slight nod as the straw rested in his mouth, which Amy interpreted as a "thank you". She in return smiled and rested her back against the bench next to him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sheldon finished half of his box and removed the straw from between his lips to catch a breath. He then took very short sips until the paleness from his face gradually began to wear out. Taking another gulp, Sheldon sighed.

"That feels much better," he said, and pushed his head backwards slightly as if he just started savouring the taste of the overly-sugary grape-flavour in his drink.

"I am glad you are feeling better. Sheldon, I told you it was not a good idea to insist on attending the conference and taking a train trip to San Diego in that state of yours. I offered to stay home to nurse you," Amy started. "After all, you did the same for me before," She added, remembering the week of her "pretended" illness when Sheldon took care of her. _I don't want to, but looks like you left me no choice! _The memory of the spanking still resonated with her since then.

"It was not necessary. Now, let's get on that tra-"He started before interrupting himself. Horrified, he looked at his watch and gasped. _11:58 _The train was long gone!

"R-Relax Sheldon, we will just have to wait for the next one!"

"Wait for the next one? We will have to wait for nearly four hours, Amy! We will never make it in time for the session. You know what that means? Thousands of devoted scientists will not have the opportunity to listen to Sheldon Cooper's most recent findings on string theory. A conference that huge was my chance to present my accomplish-"Sheldon then started coughing after his voice cracked. It is true that he didn't look as pale as before, but he still looked horrible.

"Sheldon, just relax. You will have your chance to present your findings in front of many other respectable physicists. Besides, you would not have been able to do so while you are sick like that," Amy said, while gently rubbing his back as she did before as he continuously started coughing.

"It was your fault!" Amy was confused by that statement. She was almost certain Sheldon was either hallucinating as a result of his sickness and apparent high temperature or that he had completely lost his mind. How was it her fault?! She had abandoned her friends and her chance to make to the conference just to take care of him.

"Excuse me?"

"You should have warned me about the train's departure time. Knocked on the door, did something!" After Sheldon's return from his trip, he decided to continue his work with string theory. He struggled but finally was able to get back on track and in fact, made impressive accomplishments. He could not wait to show everyone what his brilliant mind was capable of doing and an event that big was just what he needed. Now it was gone.

"Are you serious? What did you expect me to do? Drag you out of there when you were vomiting your guts out?" Amy was frustrated beyond description and stood up at once. She then spun on her heels and muttered rather loudly that Sheldon was impossible.

The following four hours were then spent with Sheldon and Amy separated by merely ten meters which corresponded for the distance between the two benches placed at the train station. Every once in a while, Sheldon would produce a sneeze which would send Amy peeking a glance at him from behind the cover of the book she was reading. She felt her heart ache as he seemed noticeably sick, but no. He had to appreciate her. He had to realize he made a mistake by blaming everything on her whilst she was trying her best to make him as comfortable as possible.

When finally the train arrived, they both cast a look at each other before Amy broke it and entered the doors of the train, Sheldon on her heels. As they made it through the gates of the vehicle, they both were taken back. It was completely and utterly filled. The only two seats available were opposite of each other in the far corner of the train car. They made their way there without a word and placed their suitcases where they belong on the top railing. After she finished, Amy took the seat beside a senior woman who was fast asleep and settled in her chair comfortably, her _Northanger Abbey_ in her lap. Sheldon was then forced to reside beside a snoring man with a moustache bigger than his father's. Disgusted with the sound, he stood up to retrieve his headphones from his suitcase when the train doors closed and the vehicle started moving. His weak frame was shoved by the train's sudden motion, which sent Sheldon forward. In a matter of seconds, a bewildered Amy found her face inches away from Sheldon's.

_**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! ;D The one before was more of a prologue. Thanks for your support and please review. **_

_**FYI, the Pocky sticks incident actually happened to me when I was a child ;) **_


End file.
